


Presented

by lotrspnfangirl



Series: Presented, Chased, Mated [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, SPN A/B/O Bingo, Shifters, True Mates, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 01:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12738651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotrspnfangirl/pseuds/lotrspnfangirl
Summary: True mates aren’t real; its a fallacy, a good bedtime story, and he, frankly, has more to worry about than that as a newly presented omega. His friends, however, have a different take on things and maybe, just maybe, having Castiel Novak as his true mate wouldn’t be so bad.





	Presented

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part of three for the SPN ABO Bingo Challenge. 
> 
> This covers the square: True Mates (square two will be Bestiality - though, very minimal. In this verse, claiming must be done while the alpha is in wolf form - and square 3 Pack Life) 
> 
> This is my first shot at ABO by my lonesome! Let me know what you think ♥ Not beta'd, so any mistakes are my own.

The small town was usually full of activity - the first exit off the highway, and therefore the first gas station around for miles, was a constant buzz of tourists and commuters stopping through for their morning coffee and a fill up before they moved on their way to the city. Plus, it had the largest pack in New England.

The sound of fancy cars zipping off the highway along with those of tractors and trailers rumbling along the dirt roads, crossing over fields of farmland, made Dean Winchester feel more at home than he ever had. There was a community here, he was surrounded by family, he was protected and cared for in a way that he and his family never had down in Kansas.

The Novak pack accepting them, despite John having been alpha enough to _be_ Alpha, was a miracle in itself. On top of that, they were provided housing, jobs, and a spot in their pack that went along with their status. It was more than they could’ve ever anticipated gaining when they packed their bags in the middle of the night and ran.

Today, however, everything about it was too much.

Dean blew out a slow breath, slowly peeling back the comforter and swinging his legs out onto the floor. One hand ran back through his hair, pushing the too-slick strands away from his eyes, as his other scratched at his stomach. He stretched once, then stood, pulling the blankets and sheets from the mattress to carry them to the washing machine.

It was good to be out of his room, but he was dreading the rest.

Downstairs, the sound of his mother making them breakfast and the smell of freshly fried bacon reached his nose. He breathed in deep, reminding himself that showering was definitely first on his list of things to do. He passed the stairs and headed to the bathroom.

Stepping beneath the spray, he tried his hardest to keep his mind from wandering to what the day would be like.

Unfortunately, that was the only thing that occupied his attention.

He washed quickly, wincing slightly as he rubbed soap into his skin and fingers found every bruise pressed into sore muscles.

On his fourteenth birthday he’d presented as an omega, had taken the appropriate puberty classes, and mentally prepared himself for his first heat coming between his sixteenth and seventeenth year. However, no manner of planning had gotten him ready for the intensity his first heat brought.

He was given the week off from school of course, he had barely been able to get down the sandwiches and water his dad had been trying to force feed him nevermind leave his room enough to function, and he knew that going back was going to be like a neon sign hanging over his head. Everyone would know that Dean Winchester was officially ‘mateable’.

Dean sighed as he shut off the shower and stepped out, running a towel over his head and chest before wrapping it around his waist. Since his heat ended on Saturday, he’d noticed little things, but mostly that his sense of smell had been heightened. His brother smelled like a freaking teenager and his dad’s alpha was nearly overpowering. He wondered if it would be the same at school, if he would be able to scent those who had fully matured and, in retrospect, if they would be able to do the same to him.

Mostly, he was afraid of what would be different.

Already, he’d gained the attentions of some alphas at school, more than a few going out of their way to promote their affections and put forth their intentions to court him. Dean, of course, was polite when he turned each of them down - his mama raised him right, after all. But what if now that he turned them all away, no one would be interested? What if there was something wrong with his scent? What if in the week he’d been gone, the entire pack had found their mates and started courting and Dean would be left alone?

He felt the panic starting low in his stomach and he shook his hands out, trying to shake it away. The thought was ridiculous - they had the largest pack around, with plenty of alphas and omegas to be matched and mated. Hell, if worse came to worse, Dean could always try to find a beta and introduce them into pack life. It was rare, but not unheard of, to mate with a human.

“Dean! Breakfast is getting cold!”

He jumped at the sound of his father’s voice and swallowed his fears down as best as he could. There was no sense standing in the middle of his bedroom in a towel, worrying about things that he couldn’t change. With a sigh, he bent down to pull out a clean pair of jeans.

Here goes nothing.

 

“Dean!”

Dean turned, nearly dropping his algebra book as his arms were filled with Lisa Braden. He hugged her back, then immediately pulled away, nose crinkling.

“Lisa, you reek!” He coughed once and she smacked his shoulder before linking their arms together.

“Yeah, yeah, you don’t smell that great either, Mr. Winchester.” She rolled her eyes and gave him a small tug. “Don’t worry, the first week or so is the hardest. You’ll get used to all of the scents and be able to filter them out better, I promise.”

“If you say so...” Dean sighed and inhaled deeply, the sharp tang of alpha pricking at his senses. Underneath, Lisa still smelled like she always had, the best friend he’d had since they’d moved up to Vermont. But the alpha was… _strong._

“I do say so!” Lisa chirped back and Dean allowed himself to be led to their first class, grateful at least that so far, the day was looking like it was going to be normal.

They found their seats in the back row, Dean sliding into the desk to Lisa’s right, leaving the third seat in the row open for Benny. As the classroom filled, Dean held his breath, hyper aware of every look tossed in his direction. He caught Lisa watching him with a raised eyebrow and a smirk and felt himself flush in response.

“Shut up,” he mumbled, flushing harder at her pleased giggle.

He remembered what it was like when she had fully matured last winter, and she had been just as hyper aware, if not more, than Dean himself was. He opened his mouth to tell her just that when a scent that didn’t have a tinge of acid to it hit his nose.

His breath caught in his throat seconds before a whine ripped free.

Anyone who hadn’t been staring at Dean now turned, eyes wide, to watch the flush taking over Dean’s entire body. Beside him, Lisa groaned in sympathy and from his peripheral, Benny paused, eyebrows raised, on his way to his seat. Dean could feel the stares, could hear the whispers, but all of that was secondary to the icy blue eyes that were locked with his.

 _Castiel Novak_. The Alpha’s oldest alpha son.

It was like time had frozen, every single one of Dean’s senses becoming attuned with Castiel’s -- the alpha was all he could smell, all he could see. His skin ached and burned in a way that was so much like and yet so different from his heat, and it burned for _him._

Castiel’s eyes widened for a second before he smiled, soft and perfect, running a hand back through his hair nervously. Dean was shocked. Nervous? Castiel Novak was nervous? Of… what, exactly?

“Dean!” Benny hissed, a warm hand closing over his forearm. He saw something flash over Castiel’s face, his eyes narrowing and darting to the left.

“What?” Dean snapped back and turned his head to look at his best friend. As soon as the connection with Castiel was lost, the rest of the room came flooding back to him -- the weight of the stares, the sounds of the whispers, and the realization that the seat of Dean’s jeans were a little bit wetter than before.

He felt himself flush and looked up at Benny in horror, seeing his friend was trying hard to breathe through his mouth, his fingers twitching against Dean’s skin from their spot on his arm.

“Fuck,” Dean whispered, watching Benny nod his head and pull his hand back. He sat roughly back down in his seat, not remembering having even risen from the chair to begin with, and looked over at Lisa. She was pointedly looking at the front of the class, hand pressed over her mouth and nose.

Just as he was pressing himself up from his desk, ready to run out of the classroom or throw himself out the window -- at this point, he really wasn’t picky -- their teacher walked into the room, immediately taking note of the overpowering hormones that were thick and suffocating in the air.

“Jesus,” Ms. Golden muttered, walking immediately across the room and throwing open the window. “It’s to early in the morning for this.” She turned around and looked pointedly around the room. “I haven’t even had time to drink my coffee, yet! Caffeine before you give me a hormone headache, capiche? Now, sit down and stow it. We’ve got proofs to do today!”

The collective groan, along with the breeze wafting in through the window, effectively pulled the attention off of Dean. Dean sat, ramrod straight in his seat, and stared down at _Math Sux!!_ carved into the wooden table.

What the fuck was that?

He swallowed hard, knowing his cheeks were still bright red, knowing the spot of slick that had escaped was now cool and sticky against his skin, knowing that despite how much he wished he could, the floor wouldn’t be opening up to swallow him whole any time soon…

Part of him wanted to look to the front of the classroom where he knew Castiel sat, the other part was horrified about what would happen if he did and found Castiel staring back. Instead, he stared at the uneven letters carved into the wood, tracing them every once in awhile with the dull point of his pencil.

It took forever, an eternity longer than geometry usually lasted, before the bell rang. With the elation of being freed from class, Dean was all but forgotten as nearly every student rushed the door, barely hearing the assignment Ms. Golden yelled after the sound of rustling bags and laughter erupting from the hallway.

“High school,” she muttered, turning towards the board with her eraser to start fresh for her next class.

Dean swallowed hard and looked up, already expecting the expressions on his friends’ faces. Benny and Lisa were standing in front of his desk, Benny’s arms crossed and Lisa chewing on her bottom lip.

“I-” he started, then stopped, breath catching in his throat. Castiel shifted, nervously once again, having moved a row behind Benny. His head was cocked to the side as he tried to look over Benny’s shoulder.

Before either Dean or Castiel had the chance to even make eye contact, nevermind speak, Benny blocked Dean from view and crossed his arm.

“No.”

“Benny, please.” If Dean didn’t know any better, he would’ve sworn Castiel had scoffed at him. “I just want to make sure that-”

“Later,” Benny interrupted, shaking his head. “Right now, he’s freaked as fuck. And having you coming up to him isn’t going to help anything. Back off, Alpha.”

Dean’s eyebrows raised and he glanced over at Lisa, the same surprise on her face at the use of a title Castiel had yet to earn. There was silence, broken by the warning bell and the clapping of the chalk eraser, and then Castiel was gone. Dean knew he was gone because his scent was gone, and his head spun for a moment.

“What-”

“Dean!” Lisa breathed out, interrupting him. “Did that just happen?”

“I-- did what just happen?” Dean asked back, his heart racing in his chest as he looked between his friends. Silently, Benny reached down and grabbed his arm, gently pulling him up.

“We’re going to be late for Chem.”

Dean nodded and grabbed his backpack, trailing after the alpha. The first three periods, Dean was lucky enough to have with both Benny and Lisa, and the trio took their seats in the back, silent until Mr. Walker began his lecture.

“Dude, the Alpha alpha is your true mate.”

Dean felt his eyes widen and turned to glance over at Benny. There was no way. Just as he was shaking his head, ready to tell Benny he was being a moron, his friend continued.

“Andrea smells good to me, sure, but it sure as hell wasn’t the reaction we all just saw go down in there. You and Castiel clicked, immediately. That’s rare, brother.”

Dean just stared. True mates weren’t _real_ , of course. It was a fantasy, a whispered affection to convey one’s love for another. He’d seen beta cards in the town’s stores with “love of my life” which was essentially the same thing. Dean didn’t even know Castiel, not really. He knew of him, had a few classes with him, had spoken to him at Pack Meets and said hello to him in the hallway.

He looked to his left and met Lisa’s eyes. She stared at him for a moment, then a slow smile creeped across her mouth. “Dean, think about it. You… you _whined_.”

“Shut up,” he mumbled and turned his attention to the front. “Just… I have to pay attention.”

Benny snorted behind him and once again, Dean just wished the floor would swallow him whole.

 

Dean froze at the end of the lunch line, his senses once again assaulted by the scent of Castiel. He swallowed hard, biting back the whine that was poised in his throat, and looked up.

The alpha was standing at the doors to the courtyard, a brown paper lunch sack in his hands, and he raised an eyebrow before cocking his head in invitation. Dean hesitated once, then followed.

Castiel sat down in the grass, stretching his legs out in front of him and plopping the lunch bag into his lap. He looked up as Dean walked over, giving him a smile and patting the ground beside him. Dean dropped down immediately, cheeks flushed when he realized how eager he was.

He cleared his throat. “My friends think we’re true mates.”

Then he closed his eyes. Of all the fucking things to say in greeting…

Castiel chuckled, pulling out a sandwich and unwrapping it from its plastic. He took a bite, looking over Dean thoughtfully. He chewed, swallowed, and then said, “What do you think about that?”

“I-” Dean stopped, poking at the chicken tenders on his lunch tray. Everything he’d been taught, everything he knew, told him the concept of ‘true mates’ was ridiculous. People weren’t bound to one another, not really - they had free will, dated, were mated and separated. But, something inside of him twinged and he shrugged instead. “I don’t know.”

Castiel nodded, taking another bite of his sandwich. “It’s extremely rare, I know that much. Some even say it’s not possible, just a fairy tale.” Castiel looked over at Dean, giving him a shy smile. “But, I’ve never felt an intensity quite like this morning.”

Dean felt himself flush and he picked up a tender, almost dropping it once. “Me either,” he whispered finally, dragging the end through the glob of ketchup in the corner of the tray.

They sat in silence, eating their lunches, and Dean found that he was completely comfortable. He hadn’t had any idea of what to expect when Castiel waved him over, but feeling completely at ease with the boy who would one day be the leader of their pack, hadn’t crossed his mind. As he set the tray down in the grass to his side, Dean found himself leaning back slightly, the warmth of Castiel bleeding through the light jacket he wore.

He breathed in deep, then let out a pleased sigh. “You… you smell like citrus. Citrus and spice, cloves maybe.” He felt Castiel’s head turn to him and he felt his cheeks heat up again. “I’m sorry, I don’t know why I said that…”

Because telling someone how they smell is completely normal behavior… Dean closed his eyes, just barely resisting running a hand down his face.

“Huh,” was all Castiel said, but he shifted, pressing his arm against Dean’s. “Summer rain, I think. It’s hard to describe your scent… but it’s honestly perfect.”

Dean looked over his shoulder, finding Castiel’s face much closer than he realized. He swallowed hard, his inner Omega whining and surprisingly, he wasn’t embarrassed to let it free. Dean didn’t know what was going on, but he couldn’t deny there was something.

“Dean,” Castiel whispered, his name sounding perfect coming from the alpha’s mouth. His hand lifted, fingers just barely gracing Dean’s cheek, and Dean felt himself melting into the touch.

The bell rang out, loud and shocking, jolting the students milling about into a frenzy as they collected their trays and trash and things, calling goodbye to their friends.

Dean swallowed hard, shifting uncomfortably in his jeans, disappointed as Castiel drew his hand back.

“Thank you for having lunch with me.”

Castiel stood, crumpling his trash into his paper bag and then reaching down for Dean’s hand to help him to his feet. Dean stood for a moment, staring at their joined hands, until Castiel gave his fingers a light squeeze.

“Ye-yeah,” Dean replied softly, “Any time.”

 

The rest of the day was… weird. Considering how the first half of the day started, Dean was surprised by this, something he was sure he told his art buddy, Charlie, a million times as they molded the pottery project they were working on.

“I’m telling you, Char, it’s just… _weird._ ”

“Yes, weird. I get it, Dean!” Charlie rolled her eyes. “You find it weird, the day is weird, you’re weird, everything is _weird_. Can you pick a different word now, please?”

Dean just barely resisted flicking pottery water at her. “Well, I just… you’re the only other omega I know that I can talk to about this! It’s not like I’m going to ask my mom. That would be… embarrassing.”

Charlie nodded her head in agreement and pressed her thumb into her mound of clay, forming the center of her bowl. “No, it didn’t dude. I’m telling you, I still think alpha’s _reek_. Hell, even other omegas smell kinda funky to me. Lisa is right, it does get easier to filter out, but I’ve never once had the reaction you described to someone, nor have I ever been able to pinpoint an exact scent.”

She paused, pressing her foot against the pedal to make her wheel spin, and then lowered her hands. “Dean, people aren’t usually able to scent-identify for months into a relationship, sometimes not even until they’re mated.”

Dean’s fingers paused on his shapeless clay mound. His mouth was suddenly dry and he glanced over to see Charlie watching him. “Do you… do you think it’s possible?”

Charlie gave a half shrug. “I mean, I believe anything is possible. But, Dean, does it matter?”

“Well, kind of, Charlie!”

“No, I mean it like… true mates or not, you’re not going to spread your legs and bear your neck for the dude, right? You can still do the dating thing, you can still get to know him, let him get to know you. Then you can decide if you _want_ a relationship with him or not.

“I don’t care if he’s your true mate, soul mate, made-special-for-you-alpha. You’re the only one who gets to decide who your mate is going to be, Dean, and it sure as hell doesn’t have to be the week after you officially presented.”

Dean smiled, the weird knot that had been in his stomach all day - save for the times he was actually in Castiel’s presence - lessening. “Thanks, Char.”

“You’re welcome. Now, let me make this damn pot or else I’ll have nothing to give Mum for Christmas.”

“Charlie, you’ve given her pottery like… every year!” Dean laughed, returning to trying to shape his mound into a cup that would most likely end up as another ash-tray.

“She’s my mother, Dean. She is required to love it and display it, no matter how many pots she gets.”

Dean just rolled his eyes at her. Yeah, his friends were weird.

 

Dean dropped his bag into the backseat of his Impala, pulling his phone out of his pocket and checking it as he slid into the front seat.

_Dad’s getting Sammy from Chess Club on his way home from work - love u!_

“Score,” Dean whispered, dropping his phone onto the seat beside him. Although he loved his little brother, going home and getting comfortable on the couch, only to have to go back out to pick him up in two hours, was a pain in the ass. He could even get into pajamas to do his homework, now!

As he started up the engine, giving his baby a little gas to hear her purr, he noticed Castiel standing at the front of the school, watching him with a smile on his face. Dean gave him a small embarrassed wave before pulling forward and reaching over to roll down the window.

“She’s beautiful,” Cas commented as he leaned his arms against the window and dipped his head down. “Sounds like you take good care of her.”

“She’s pretty special,” Dean agreed, running his hands over the steering wheel. “You into cars, Cas?”

Castiel’s cheeks turned a bit pink and he shook his head. “No, I, uh, know where the gas pedal and brake are… but I’m afraid that’s it. I don’t even have a car of my own yet.”

Dean smiled at him. “So are you waiting for someone to get you?”

Castiel nodded. “Gabriel is at a Senate meeting and then my older brother Michael will be picking us up.”

“Do… do you want a ride?” Dean asked, his pulse bounding in his throat as he held his breath for Castiel’s reply.

Castiel pulled out his phone and started typing away on it, most likely letting his older brother know he was getting a ride, before he slipped it into his back pocket and opened the door. Dean had never been more aware of the bench-seat of the Impala than he was right then. Castiel's legs were spread slightly, his posture relaxed and comfortable, and Dean found himself staring, only snapping out of it when Castiel cleared his throat. The alpha had a small, kind smile on his lips, letting Dean knew he had been caught. 

"I hope you like Pink Floyd," he reached for the dial, turning the volume up slightly, "its what I was feeling today."  
  
"Sounds perfect, Dean." Castiel smiled and Dean nodded before shifting the car into drive. 

They drove in silence, comfortable like lunch had been, Castiel humming under his breath to the Dark Side of the Moon, and Dean found himself smiling wider. As he turned onto Castiel’s street, pulling into the long driveway of an Old Colonial that housed the Alpha’s family, Castiel cleared his throat.

“Thank you, Dean,” he said softly, pulling at the edge of his jacket sleeve. “I wanted to ask, but I don’t want to be too forward…” He trailed off and Dean found himself shifting his body towards him, reaching across the seat to find Castiel’s hand and give it a squeeze.

It seemed to give the alpha the confidence he was missing, because he turned his hand over and laced their fingers together, giving Dean’s hand a squeeze before looking up and meeting his eyes.

“I like to go for a run in the mountains on Saturday mornings, feel the earth beneath my paws. I… would you like to go with me?”

Dean stared for a moment before a smile broke out across his lips. “Yeah, Cas, I would love that.”

Castiel let out a nervous laugh, his cheeks flushing, but the look he gave Dean when he said, “I bet your wolf looks just as beautiful as you,” was nothing but sure and confident.

Dean’s breath hitched and then he was moving, using Castiel’s hand to pull them together, the alpha meeting him in the middle of the seat. Castiel’s lips were warm, soft, and claimed all of Dean. Castiel’s hands were gentle as they lifted and cradled Dean’s face, pulling him in and kissing him deeper.

Again, a whine slipped past Dean’s through without his permission, but this time Castiel responded. The alpha growled, teeth scraping against Dean’s bottom lip as he surged forward and pushed them both backwards. Dean gasped, his back hitting the door and his legs slipping open, Castiel settling himself between them and molding himself over Dean, holding him in place.

There was no where else Dean wanted to be.

Castiel kissed Dean until he was breathless, then moved down his jaw towards his throat. Dean whined again, his head falling back and cracking against the glass of the window, baring his neck to his alpha.

He felt Castiel's breath hot against his skin and then, suddenly, everything was gone. Without the heat and scent of Castiel drowning out the rest of his senses, Dean realized he was still against the door, panting hard, with slick coating the inside of his underwear.

“Fuck,” Castiel whispered, audibly swallowing. “I-I’m sorry about that.”

Dean just stared at him, his eyes wide. Castiel’s cheeks were red, his hair sticking up messily, and Dean realized he had done that, he had been gripping it and pulling it as if his life depended on it. It sent his stomach flipping in weird knots, and he ached to move across the too-large space between them and return his hands where they belonged.

“I’m not,” he whispered instead, waiting for Castiel to look up and meet his eyes. “I... well, obviously I enjoyed it.” Dean shrugged, knowing that Castiel could scent his arousal easily in the enclosed space.

Castiel smiled and looked away, rubbing a hand down his thigh. “I don’t… I don’t want it to be this way.”

Dean swallowed hard, licking his lower lip and cringing as he tasted Castiel still on them. The nervous anticipation twisting in his stomach was suddenly replaced with disappointment. Castiel didn’t want him, all he’d done all day was make a goddamn fool of himself, and of course, why would the Alpha’s son want someone like him?!

“Dean.” Castiel’s voice was soft as his hand reached out, fingers brushing the back of Dean’s hand. “I meant I want to do this right as in I want… I want to court you.”

Dean felt his hand twitch underneath Castiel’s touch and he looked up slowly, blinking as he met the alpha’s eyes. “You want to… what?”

“I want to court you,” Castiel repeated, “date you, I suppose would be… the better way to say it.” He cleared his throat and looked embarrassed, but his eyes never left Dean’s. “I… I do believe your friends, for what it’s worth, but that doesn’t mean we shouldn’t take time to get to know each other and make a choice for ourselves. Right?”

Dean nodded slowly, turning his hand over and letting his fingers twist between Castiel’s.

“Will you still go on a run with me tomorrow?” Castiel whispered, squeezing his fingers.

“Yeah, Cas,” Dean nodded his head, “I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.”

Castiel smiled and seemed reluctant to pull his hand back. He opened the passenger door and reached for his backpack, slipping out of the car and throwing a smile back over his shoulder. “Want to just meet me here around eight?”

“Sounds good,” Dean agreed and gave him a smile back, eyes trained on the alpha as he moved back from the car to give him room to shut the door. Castiel gave a small wave and then left, leaving Dean sitting with his damp, uncomfortable jeans for the third time that day. He gripped the steering wheel, slightly embarrassed and fighting the initial pain of rejection along with excited for what tomorrow would bring. His lips still tingled from Castiel’s and he could still smell the alpha’s lingering scent against the leather.

A soft rustling sound to the left made Dean turn, his heart jumping when he saw Castiel standing outside of his door with a sheepish smile on his face. Dean rolled down the window as Castiel was pulling his jacket from his arms.

“It’s kind of cold out,” he said softly, passing the jacket, still warm from his body heat, through the window. Dean’s fingers brushed over the backs of his hand, and maybe he let his fingers linger just a little bit. Castiel turned his hand, wrapping his fingers around Dean’s wrist and tugging gently, pushing himself forward to meet Dean through the open window.

This kiss was softer, sweeter, Castiel’s lips gentle as they pressed into Dean’s. This time, there was no whine from deep in Dean’s throat or a growl from Castiel, just perfect pressure and Castiel’s fingertips gliding against his cheek.

“Tomorrow,” Castiel whispered against Dean’s mouth, and Dean simply smiled.

 

Dean pulled up to the curb outside of Castiel’s house, shutting off the ignition before gripping the steering wheel.

He was nervous.

He probably didn’t have a reason to be, but that didn’t stop the twisting in his stomach as he looked up, eyes running over the porch. He smiled when he saw Castiel sitting on the swing, wearing a worn out sleep shirt and sweats. Dean’s eyes trailed down and he saw Castiel was barefoot, too, his left foot curled beneath him and his right foot pushing against the wood deck to push rock the swing.

Dean was wearing nearly the exact same thing, though he had Castiel’s jacket on over his Metallica T shirt. Dean tucked the keys in the visor, then got out and made his way across the lawn to meet Castiel at the steps.

“Good morning,” Castiel smiled as he stepped off the last step, “did you sleep well?”

“Yeah,” Dean nodded, shrugging his shoulders, “you?”

“For the most part. I was… a little nervous, honestly.”

“About what?” Dean asked, looking up as the front door opened. A large man stood in the doorway, wearing jeans and a button down shirt; he looked comfortable but exuded power.

“Alpha,” Dean said in greeting.

“Good morning, Dean,” the Alpha replied, nodding at both of them. “Storm is going to be heading this way, so you two be back in town before noon.”

“Yes, Alpha,” Dean and Castiel said in unison, Castiel giving a little wave to his father as they watched him disappear back into the house.

Dean waited a moment, then turned back to Castiel, smiling when he saw the alpha’s hand extended. He slipped his hand in Cas’ and allowed himself to be pulled around the back of the house.

“So… why were you nervous?” Dean asked as they got to the edge of the trees. Castiel huffed a small laugh and dropped Dean’s hand to pull at the hem of his shirt.

“Not… many people have seen my wolf,” Castiel admitted, giving a small shrug. “And I have recently found out that I care about your opinion.”

Dean stared at him for a moment, then found himself smiling. He’d admittedly been a little worried about stripping down and showing Castiel _all_ of him this morning, despite there being many pack runs and having seen most of his friends as their wolves, it was a very different situation to be with another wolf, usually left to one’s families.

The wolf was pure, honest, it was stripping oneself bare. And, in many ways, that was terrifying. Dean knew that he wouldn’t be able to filter any of his thoughts from Castiel, the body language of the wolf would speak better than Dean as a human ever could. But the fact that Castiel was nervous too…

“Come on,” Dean said softly, turning slightly away from Castiel to give them both some privacy. “Let’s run.”

Silently, they stripped out of their shirts and sweats, and Dean heard Castiel drop down to his hands and knees behind him. Dean shut his eyes, lowering himself to the forest floor and called his inner wolf to the surface. His mouth fell open in a soft gasp as he felt his body changing from the inside out, leaving a large tawny agouti wolf standing where he’d just been kneeling.

Dean walked his front legs forward, arching his back and stretching his new limbs forward. He gave a small groan as his joints popped and then stretched his back legs out. He heard a soft snort and turned.

Castiel was standing, his size just slightly bigger than Dean’s, with inky black fur. He had ring of lighter fur behind his ears, and sweeping down his front to his underbelly. He looked relaxed, his eyes soft as he watched Dean stretch, and all Dean could think was that he looked just like the Alpha.

He whined softly, taking a step forward and dipping his head down in a sign of respect. Castiel padded forward, his paws silent as they stepped over leaves and twigs. Then he bumped his head against Dean’s, causing Dean’s heart to skip a beat as he was surrounded by the alpha’s scent. He whined again and Castiel nipped at his ear playfully before rubbing against his side and nipping at his back leg.

_Run._

Dean shook his body, kicked his back leg once in the dirt, and then set off like a shot.

He loved this, the wind whipping through his fur, the leaves flying into the air as his feet ripped them free of the earth, the scent of rotting woods and the stream to the east smelling more like _home_ than home did. Behind him, Castiel let out a playful yip, and Dean could hear him thundering after him, just a few paces to the left so that if he stopped short or changed direction, they wouldn’t crash into one another.

Dean could feel Castiel’s happiness radiating from him, knew it matched his own. He pushed his legs harder, his muscles screaming as he worked them harder, and made him realize he really, really, didn’t get out enough like this.

They ran for what felt like hours, finding the edge of the stream and following it two miles down, away from the pack and the town. At the base of mountain, Dean twisted to the left, plunging himself into the stream and darting across it only to stop at the other side. He waited until Castiel was beside him and then shook as hard as he could, spraying mud and water from his fur in every direction.

A low growl ripped from Castiel’s throat seconds before he moved, slamming into Dean’s side and pinning him to the ground beneath his body.

Dean let out a huff of annoyance and Castiel responded by dropping against him harder, all of his weight resting on Dean instead of his own legs. Dean could feel the smile on Castiel’s muzzle as he nipped his ear, tugging it between his teeth.

Dean tried to twist, to knock Castiel off of him, but only found himself getting the rocks from the stream bank to dig further into his back. He huffed once more, then settled.

Slowly, Castiel shifted his weight to the side, stretching himself out on his stomach parallel to Dean still stretched out on his back. He lifted his head and laid it over Dean’s arm, his snout resting over Dean’s heart. Dean blinked at him once, then closed his eyes, happily soaking in the alpha’s warmth and company.

They lay together for a while, listening to the stream bubbling by them. Castiel shifted, nuzzling his snout against Dean’s throat before his tongue darted out, licking against Dean’s muzzle.

Dean’s eyes snapped open and he looked down, surprised, warmth spreading through him. Castiel backed off slightly, eyeing Dean warily as he waited for his response. Dean swallowed hard and slowly rolled his head back, baring his throat.

_I’m yours, alpha._

Another growl rumbled from Castiel’s throat and he pushed forward, nose nudging against Dean’s throat. Dean let his eyes fall closed, his body rolling into the alpha’s. He forced himself to relax against him, despite the sudden nervousness that was threatening to drown him. The simple act of submission, one that he’d given to Mom, to Sam, to his father, both in play and sometimes when he’d been disobedient, never felt the way it did now.

Castiel pressed closer to him and Dean was suddenly overwhelmed with a sense of calm. It took him a moment to realize that Castiel had scent marked him, the calm he was feeling was because Castiel was pushing it towards him.

Dean waited, anticipating the bite that he was sure would come, but instead felt fingers pushing through his fur, scratching behind his ears.

“You’re beautiful, Dean,” Castiel whispered and Dean moved his head to the side to look at him. He made a small noise and Castiel smiled, scratching him a bit harder. Above them, thunder started rumbling and Castiel sighed softly.

“Come on, we should get back.”

Dean nodded, rolling over and pushing up on his paws. When he looked over, Castiel was in wolf form once again.

They ran back the way they came, following the stream most of the way, until they emerged from the woods and onto Castiel’s back lawn. Dean stretched one last time, then shifted. He picked his sweat pants up from the ground and pulled them up his hips. He shook his shirt out and pulled it over his head before turning to see Castiel watching him from the same spot he had when he’d been a wolf.

“Hi,” Dean whispered, giving him a small smile.

Castiel smiled back and crossed the few steps between them, reaching for the hem of Dean’s sweats and pulling him in. Dean’s hands pressed against Castiel’s chest, still bare though he’d pulled his own sweats on.

He opened his mouth, but then shook his head, leaning forward to capture Dean’s lips with his own.

Thunder boomed loud above them again, the scent of fresh rain -- though not as strong or delicious of Castiel’s scent -- surrounded them.

“It’s going to rain,” Castiel said against Dean’s mouth, hand coming up to brush against Dean’s cheek.

“Yeah,” Dean whispered back, leaning into the light touch. “I should… head home, I guess.”

“Thank you for coming on a run with me, Dean.”

“You’re welcome,” Dean answered, then added, “alpha.”

A low growl vibrated through Castiel’s touch, and Dean shivered at the feeling beneath his fingers. Castiel pulled him in again and Dean let himself be kissed breathless until rain fell from the sky and Alpha Novak was calling at them from the back door.

 


End file.
